


霍格沃茨教授秘闻

by AyangaGivesMeHiccups



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyangaGivesMeHiccups/pseuds/AyangaGivesMeHiccups
Summary: 哈利波特AU，5+1小甜饼





	霍格沃茨教授秘闻

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利波特AU；拉文克劳院长兼魔药学教授Spock；格兰芬多院长兼黑魔法防御学教授Jim；本文设定中，瓦肯人与巨人和媚娃一样，都属于类人魔法神奇生物，具有极高智力，可与人类通婚。而Spock身上有一半的瓦肯血统。  
> 警告: 后半段涉及详尽的公开场合性爱及瓦肯性器官描写。

*五次人们窥见Kirk教授与Spock教授的关系

1: 爱喝黄油啤酒的Chekov

霍格沃茨的每一个学生都知道，格兰芬多院长James T.Kirk与拉文克劳院长Spock教授不怎么对付。有传闻说他们在学生时代便积怨已久，但凡他们俩同在一个场合，都少不了无休止的辩论与斗嘴。但似乎是碍于教授的形象，他们从未在人前拔出魔杖决斗。

虽然大家都认为他们在私底下绝对经常这么做就是了。

所以当Chekov在三把扫帚逮到Kirk教授和Spock教授坐在吧台前十指交缠时，他以为那是自己喝黄油啤酒喝醉了所产生的幻觉。他看见Kirk教授眯着他湛蓝的眼睛满足地微笑，而一向冷冰冰不苟言笑的Spock教授则神情轻松地在说着什么。他们看上去…

就像一对幸福的恋人。

Chekov把自己的脸藏在硕大的黄油啤酒杯后面。现在并不是假期，他是从霍格沃茨偷溜出来的，他可不想被自己的新任院长Kirk教授逮着。梅林啊，他只是馋黄油啤酒了。

像是听到了什么有趣的事情，Kirk教授发出一阵悦耳的笑声。Chekov看着Kirk教授揉搓着自己通红的脸试图调整呼吸，然后凑上亲吻Spock教授的嘴唇。

噢，Chekov喝了一大口黄油啤酒，好吧，这真是个大新闻。

但在回到霍格沃茨以后，Chekov没对任何人说过这件事——毕竟他不是那种爱传闲话的人。再说了，他现在也没有精力管这些，一年一度的魁地奇比赛又快要开始了，作为格兰芬多的找球手，Chekov的训练可是很繁重的。

这也意味着他又有理由可以往Sulu教授那儿跑了，或许他可以和Sulu教授聊聊这事儿。

想到这里，Chekov睁着明亮的大眼睛认真地点了点头。

 

2: Uhura和她破碎的心

深夜里，Uhura坐在拉文克劳公共休息室的窗边，认真阅读一部厚厚的中世纪魔法史集著。她的手指无意识地缠绕着自己垂顺的发丝，嘴唇张合，默念着每一个书上标明的咒语。

七年级的课程并不轻松，成堆的资格考试接踵而至。虽说这对拉文克劳的女级长Nyota Uhura来说都不是问题，但显然她有更远大的目标——她想要成为魔法部法律执行司最年轻的女司长。为此，她毫不懈怠地努力着。

当Uhura阅读完毕合上书本后，她自在地伸了个懒腰，扭头打算看看窗外的雪景。

然后她看到了。

拉文克劳的院长Spock教授，正和格兰芬多的院长Kirk教授在雪中并肩漫步。没过脚踝的积雪让事情变得没那么轻松，但他们都没有使用咒语。

Kirk教授率先停下脚步。他说着什么，而Spock教授歪着头倾听。接着他解开了自己的围巾，笑着朝Spock教授招了招手，后者向他走去并被他圈在了自己的围巾里，Kirk教授伸手揉搓Spock教授泛绿的尖耳朵。尽管隔得很远，但Uhura的视力相当好，所以她能看到Spock教授上翘的嘴角和温暖的眼神。

Kirk教授的鼻子和耳朵被冻得通红，却将Spock教授的双手握在自己的手里，不断地对着它们呵气。这样低的温度对瓦肯人来说是相当寒冷的，Uhura不明白，为什么他们不直接给自己施个恒温咒。

Spock教授反握住他的手止住了他的动作，然后抽开手解开了自己的袍子，拉开衣襟将Kirk教授牢牢包裹住。

好吧，虽然Uhura认为他们宁可以这种方式取暖而不是干脆地用魔法驱走寒冷的做法傻透了，但他们看起来是这么般配，这让Uhura的心都要碎了，毕竟她一直对Spock教授怀有好感。可Kirk教授又确实是非常优秀的人，尽管她经常会在黑魔法防御课上对他的一些异想天开的想法提出质疑，但她真的挺喜欢他的。

别过头，她决定不对任何人说起这个。

 

3: Scotty、曼德拉草与禁锢咒

Scott今年刚刚进入霍格沃茨，就任草药学教授一职。他喜欢这份工作，因为他由衷地热爱着这些迷人的植物们。

这天家养小精灵Keenser又主动过来温室帮忙了，Scott真的很感激，因为他一个人实在无法完成替这么多曼德拉草幼苗换盆的工作。

当Scott拔起一棵曼德拉草幼苗正准备将它塞进由Keenser捧着的新盆里时，他的新同事Jim Kirk嚷着“你好Scotty教授！”突然闯了进来。噢不不不他忘记给门施禁锢咒了！而Kirk…梅林才知道他为什么突然闯进来！Kirk根本没有戴隔音耳罩！

“很高兴认识……”Kirk话还没说完，就在曼德拉草幼苗凄厉的哭声中两眼一翻栽倒在地上。

Scott被吓了一大跳。他慌乱地把手中的曼德拉草塞回盆里，小跑着过来查看Kirk的情况。呃，这种情况是应该施个悬浮咒把他送去校医院那儿呢，还是送回他的寝室呢？曼德拉草幼苗的哭声并不致命，一般昏迷几个钟就醒了，但万一Kirk栽地上时磕着头了呢？

Scott前一秒正苦恼着，后一秒就被Spock的突然出现吓得坐在地上，可怜他的小心脏！还好Scott刚才把手里的曼德拉草幼苗塞回盆里去了，否则昏了两个他可咋整啊。

Spock将手臂穿过金发男人膝后，轻松地将他抱了起来，头也不回地走出温室。Kirk那么高大的人在他臂弯里仿佛轻得没有重量。

Scott追出去边摘耳罩边喊：“你们搁哪儿去？“

“我将带他去往我们的寝室。”Spock语调冰冷。

呃，好吧…Scott长大嘴巴，他是不是听错了什么？Spock是说他们的寝室吗？他一定是误会了，一定是的，Scott耸了耸肩，重新戴上耳罩回到温室。这一次他没有忘记给大门施了一个禁锢咒。

Spock一定会向Pike校长汇报情况的，Scott为自己感到担忧。不过话说回来，Spock是怎么这么快知道Kirk晕倒的？Scott拔起一棵曼德拉草，认真地思考了一下。

或许是恰巧路过吧。Scott朝Keenser点了点头，把曼德拉草塞进新盆子里。

 

4: SULU很忙的

Sulu正坐在他的扫帚上愣神。今天早上Chekov向他告白了，Sulu可完完全全没想到这个。他被吓得落荒而逃。

梅林在上，Chekov只有16岁，彻底的未成年！而Sulu甚至是他的飞行课教授！他还清楚地记得当年那小毛熊是如何在他的课堂上学会骑扫帚的呢，现在Chekov打魁地奇打得那么出色，谁知道他在五年前初上飞行课时却因为无法召唤扫帚而沮丧不安呢？

Sulu不自觉地露出了微笑，他一直很喜欢这个聪敏勇敢的孩子。Chekov总在Sulu空闲时向他请教飞行技巧，而Sulu也总是乐于指导他。从某种意义上来说，Sulu甚至是看着Chekov长大的，看着他从睁着一双闪亮亮蓝眼睛的卷卷小不点，长到睁着一双闪亮亮蓝眼睛的清俊少年。

时间过得可真快啊，Sulu不由得叹了一口气，六年前的自己才刚留校担任助教一职，忐忑不安于如何协助McKenna教授教好一年级的新生。

Sulu还没想好该怎么面对Chekov。明天魁地奇比赛就开始了，而他需要吹吹冷风。

比赛当天，Chekov不出Sulu所料地抓住了金色飞贼。Sulu由衷地为他的小毛熊感到自豪，但第一个蹦起来鼓掌的却是坐在他左手边的Jim Kirk，黑魔法防御学教授兼格兰芬多的新任院长，他看起来真开心。

Chekov告诉他，Kirk和Spock正处于一段恋情。

Kirk突然想起了什么似的，转过身大力熊抱Sulu，小声嘀咕着什么感谢他为格兰芬多的付出之类的话。Sulu也大笑着拍击Kirk的背，再怎么说他也毕业于格兰芬多…呃，可是谁能告诉他，为什么Spock教授看向他的眼神那么可怕？

Spock教授就坐在Kirk身旁，面无表情地看着Sulu，但Sulu分明从他燃烧的褐色双眸里看到了他对Kirk的占有欲。

噢，看来Chekov说的是真的。

Sulu默默地停下了那只拍着Kirk后背的手。

 

5: 老骨头的大白眼

当Spock被送到圣芒戈魔法伤病医院时，他的皮肤因烫伤浮现出大片可怕的深绿色水泡。McCoy赶忙灌了他一剂魔药，再取出药膏细细涂抹在被烫伤的皮肤组织上。

这一切都是因为魔药课上的一名学生失手炸了自己的坩埚。Spock在坩埚爆炸的前一秒反应过来，以最快速度将那名学生护在身后。滚烫的魔药与坩埚碎片飞溅到他的袍子和裸露的皮肤上。

Jim赶过来时眼眶都是红的。等看见病床上因药物作用而熟睡的Spock之后，眼泪便再也抑制不住地一颗一颗往下砸。他一脸心疼地坐在Spock的病床边，似乎想触摸Spock却又不知道能摸哪，最后只是焦虑地攥着床单。

“他会没事的，放心吧Jim，”McCoy握着Jim的肩膀用力捏了一下，“瓦肯人对高温的耐受力比人类高很多，这些烫伤一点痕迹都不会留下的，我保证。”

Jim沉默了一会儿。“我并不是在苦恼这个，Bones。”他挫败地把脸埋进双手,“这一定很疼，而我什么都做不了。”

等McCoy处理完其他病患的伤情时，夜已经很深了。他端着新制成的药剂来到Spock的病床前，看见Jim正头枕着床沿睡得香甜。

而Spock，他的伤已经恢复很多了，只留下一些黄绿色的淤痕。Spock此刻毫无疑问地清醒着，正温柔地看着Jim，用食指轻轻描绘Jim的眉毛。

真是一对爱情鸟。

Leonard McCoy从最开始就知道Jim和Spock的恋情，梅林在上，他从入学那天起就是Jim的好友了。这些年他见证了Jim和Spock由互相置气到成为朋友再到成为恋人，虽然他一直称呼Spock为绿血大地精，但McCoy确实挺喜欢Spock的。

不过这一切都不是能够阻止McCoy翻个大白眼的理由。

 

*一次人们什么也没发现

！ Jim Kirk有一件邪恶的隐形斗篷（Spock/Kirk的半公开场合性爱）

「Spock，」Jim通过链接呼唤他的伴侣，「你在哪，我想你了。」

「Jim，你此刻正经历性唤起。Ashayam，你现在有性需求吗？」Spock回应他，带着困惑，「然而我尚未完成研究工作，一小时以后我会在我们的寝室与你进行性交，这可否被接受？」

噢，又来了，Spock谈论性的时候总是这么文质彬彬冷静克制，但只有Jim知道，Spock在床上可是相当火辣的主导者。想起昨晚Spock将他腹部朝下按在书桌前狠操的画面，Jim忍不住红着脸漏出一声呻吟，「你在图书馆吗？」

「肯定的，这里有我需要的资料。你尚未回应我的提问。」

图书馆，一个恶作剧的主意像小灯泡似的在Jim头上亮起。噢，真是邪恶下流的Jimmy，Jim在心里对自己说。

「一小时后，好的，这将会很棒的！」Jim的老二因他打算在这公开场合做的事情而半勃了，他确信Spock也会喜欢的。

Jim披上他的隐形斗篷出了门。他绕过走廊，走过楼梯，避开往来的学生，悄悄来到图书馆。夜晚的图书馆也有相当多的学生，Jim小心翼翼地绕过他们来到Spock的老位置。那是个图书馆最深处的角落，靠着一扇巨大的窗户，而此时他的伴侣正坐在那儿认真地阅读着。

Jim安静地钻进桌子下面，安静地推开Spock的膝盖将自己嵌进他的双腿之间。Spock全身都僵硬了，又在低下头看见Jim自斗篷里露出的蓝眼睛的瞬间放松下来。

「我想给你个惊喜。」Jim的手指抚摸上Spock的裤链，暗示性的摩擦。

Spock的瞳色变深了，手指带着鼓励意味潜入斗篷插进Jim沙金色的短发间，将他的头往下按。

Jim喜欢吸Spock的老二，他尤其钟爱平日里严肃刻板的Spock因性快感而变得生动的面孔和低沉的呻吟。但此时他们正在图书馆呢，Spock可得保持绝对安静。Jim拉开Spock的裤链，将内裤拉下，把脸埋进黑色的毛发里深吸他爱人的味道。一股浓郁辛辣的雄性气味将他淹没的同时他的下体也硬了。Jim情动地将Spock尚未完全勃起的阴茎从裤链开口释放出来，试探性地含住头部。Spock的手指在他发间攥紧了。

Jim将它深深地含进口中，不住地吮吸舔舐，很快他便得到了一根坚硬的瓦肯老二。Spock的尺寸很大，双脊的构造让一切变得新鲜，Jim爱死了Spock的这些与众不同的地方。打从三年级魁地奇他因为意外在更衣室不小心扒了Spock的裤子起，Jim就爱上他的老二了。噢不不现在不应该分心去想别的事情。Jim放松自己的喉咙，让Spock的瓦肯阴茎进入得更深。Spock明显喜欢这个，他摩擦着Jim的后颈，一阵阵愉悦自链接处缓缓传来。Jim自己也硬得发疼，他伸出手解开自己的裤子，快速地为自己手淫。

「起来。」Spock命令道。Jim不情愿地让Spock坚硬的阴茎滑出口腔，他试着把它塞回裤子里，但失败了。

「不用管它，Jim，到我身边来。」撅了撅嘴，Jim整理好隐形斗篷，小心地从桌子底下爬了出来，站在Spock身边。Spock伸出一只手隔着斗篷握住了Jim的勃起，Jim惊讶地闷哼出声，又慌张地捂住自己的嘴。幸而没有人发现什么。

「安静。」Spock保持握着Jim勃起的姿势站了起来，让袍子把他裸露的阴茎遮住，他看起来还是那么见鬼的禁欲得体。Spock拉着Jim走向书架。每走一步，来自阴茎上被牵引的疼痛与被粗糙布料摩擦的快感都令Jim颤抖不已。他有点怀疑自己自作自受了，恶作剧的兴奋令他忘记了Spock在性事上是多么乐于主导。

他们来到一个堆放着魔法法律书籍的书架背后。Spock灵活地钻进隐形斗篷里，他伸出舌头舔着Jim的唇线，缓缓地分开了他的唇瓣，以一种湿润下流的方式舔进他口腔。这持续的深吻迫出Jim一丝颤抖的呻吟。 

“安静。”Spock凑近他的耳朵轻轻吐气。这见鬼地要怎么安静下来？Jim有些抓狂，他现在几乎可以肯定自己是自作自受了。

Spock拉下Jim的外裤与内裤，双手挤压他的臀部，彼此坚硬的勃起互相摩擦。Jim嘟哝着忘了带润滑剂，噢操，虽然Spock的阴茎可以该死的自动润滑，但它可是个大家伙。Spock似乎知道他在想什么，他施了个无杖咒语，Jim感到自己的臀部突然变得湿润顺滑。这太作弊了！Spock轻而易举地拖起Jim将他顶在书架上，让他用双腿缠着自己的腰，就着这个姿势将他硕大的双脊阴茎一点一点插进Jim的后穴，期间不曾移开过凝视Jim的视线。

Jim张着嘴，大睁着泛着泪光的蓝色眼睛，瞳孔放大失去焦距，喘得像个将死之人。他手脚并用地缠在Spock身上，感受到对方坚硬的性器深深埋在自己体内。然后Spock开始动了，在几次试探性戳刺后，他找到了Jim的敏感点。Jim的呼吸声骤然拔尖。

“这是公共场合，保持安静。”Spock咬着Jim的耳朵开始用力操干，每次都残忍地擦过Jim的前列腺。Jim的胸膛剧烈起伏，尽管他咬着Spock的袍子不肯松口，却还是有细碎的呻吟漏出来。太危险了，可是他见鬼的非常性奋。

这时，他们听到了脚步声。是Jaylah，格兰芬多四年级的学生，她的守护神是一只巨大的箭猪，Jim对此印象非常深刻。她似乎是要来这个书架取书。Jim屏住了呼吸，一动也不敢动。Jaylah走到他们身旁不远的书架开始寻找书目。

Spock却在此时再度冲刺起来，Jim的眼泪都被撞出来了，他不敢相信被学生看到他这个样子会有什么后果，梅林啊。Spock的下身一次又一次准确地擦过Jim的前列腺，这让金发男人把脸埋在Spock肩膀忍不住小声哀叫，他的手紧紧地抓着Spock的袍子，硬得发疼的阴茎不停地漏着前液。Spock咬住Jim的脖子更加用力地干他，直到Jim呛出一声哭喊。他的呻吟支离破碎，泪水不由自主地沾湿了脸庞。

他绝望地看向Jaylah，却发现她似乎并没有听到他的声音，仍在专心地寻找她要的书目。这是怎么回事？他脑子都快要被操出来了。

“我施了静音咒，他人无法听见斗篷内的声音。”Spock啃着他的嘴唇，“你的忍耐令我感到满足，但现在你可以不必保持安静了。”说着，他扣紧Jim的臀部，一次次用力深入地戳刺，逼出Jim窘迫的尖叫。Jim的眼泪已经全面失控了，漂亮的湿润了他的脸。他的眼前频频闪过白光，他就要射了。Jim忍不住想伸手去给自己手淫，却被Spock挡开：“别碰，我能让你就靠这个射出来。”Spock伸出右手触碰Jim脸上的精神连接点，进入了Jim的精神世界。

刹那间，世界变成了金灿灿的快感源，来自Spock浓厚的爱与欲望如闪电般地刺激着Jim的精神。伴随着一声哭喊，Jim未经触碰的阴茎喷射出了精液。他颤抖得非常厉害，紧缩的后穴令Spock无法坚持更久，几次抽插后，他也到达了高潮，滚烫的瓦肯精液满满地灌了Jim一屁股。

“我讨厌你，我真的好讨厌你，”Jim脚软得几乎站不直，“我以为我要被我的学生发现了！”

Spock倾身吻他，同时用两根手指与他的相互交缠：“你喜欢这个，T'hy'la。”

“好吧，没错，顺便我也爱你。”Jim回吻，感觉到屁股里的精液正缓缓沿着腿根流下。回去他可得清洗这件斗篷。不用清洁咒语，而是用手和皂液，仔仔细细地洗一遍。

但眼下嘛，Jim在Spock坚实温暖的怀抱里微笑，他们应该再来一次，Pike校长的办公室或许是个不错的选择。

END


End file.
